Haunted Dreams
by Angel Reaper
Summary: Ryou has nightmares, horrible nightmares about something that happened to him in the past. Can he get over it? Slight R/B, R


Disclaimer: No! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
AR: Warning to all kids under 13!!!!! This story contains some violence, MINOR sexuality/romance, and uh, other stuff. If ya can't stomach it, click that button on the top of your screen that says "Back" and go read a different story.  
  
Haunted Dreams  
  
By Angel Reaper  
  
~dream sequence...~  
  
"Mum! Mum!" A young boy, only about five or six, ran up to a beautiful young woman. His chin-length silvery hair flopped into his sparkling brown eyes as he sped along. The lady laughed and picked up her albino son as he ran into her arms.  
  
"What do you have for me, Ryou? After all, it's Mother's Day." He shyly handed her a bouquet that he was holding in his hands. She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"White roses? Aw, thank you Ryou, that's very sweet." She kissed him on the top of his head, then set him down on the floor. He ran off, feeling rather pleased with himself.  
  
He ran out to the streets just as a car pulled up. A man with black hair and Ryou's brown eyes got out. Ryou yelled delightedly and ran over to him.  
  
"Daddy!!"  
  
"Hey Ryou!!" He picked him up and swung him around, making him giggle and laugh. His father carried him into the house on his shoulders.  
  
"So what did you do for your mother, Ryou?"  
  
"I gave her some white roses!" he said happily, bouncing up and down on his father's shoulders. "And I'm gonna do nice things for her for the rest of the day!"  
  
"Good for you, Ryou, good for you." His father smiled up at him and gently put him down by the stairs. Ryou hopped up the stairwell and closed the door to his room. Happily he started making a picture for his mother.  
  
( We must interupt this story to give you breaking news....I can't anymore of the happiness!! I crave the darkness and the angst of this story!!!! *starts ripping up the 1st half of the story*  
  
Diane: And you call me a wuss  
  
Cuz u are one, Diane)  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, his father and his mother were talking pleasantly about common things. He made and joke and she laughed. It seemed like at that moment, nothing could go wrong.  
  
"Ryou darling, dinner's ready," she called out. She wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off and hanging it up.  
  
"Ok, Mum!" He eagerly clambered down the stairs, clutching the picture he had been drawing before. He slowed down as he approached the kitchen. He slowed down as he approached the room. He walked in and froze.  
  
A masked man dressed in black was pointing a gun at his mother. His father had his hands up in the air, and was standing behind his wife. The masked man didn't notice that Ryou was standing behind him, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Blood dotted the bouquet of white roses Ryou gave to his mom. As she fell to the floor, more blood was spilled on the floor. He gave a shrieking cry of anguish as he rushed over to his mother's body.  
  
"Mum! Come on Mum, get up! You'll be ok, you'll be ok..." He shook her arm hard, trying to revive his poor mother.  
  
"Ryou, don't!!" his father yelled. The murderer sharply cuffed him over the head with the handle of his gun. He fell to the ground unconcious. Ryou screamed again and tried to wake his dad up. He whimpered and his bottom lip trembled.  
  
He looked up to his mother's killer, tears rolling down his cheek. All of his sadness was slowly replaced with an uncontrollable anger. Without thinking, he ran over to the murderer and started wildly flailing his fists at him. He sucessfully managed to punch him, giving him a fat lip.  
  
"Why you-" His voice was raspy and harsh, like it hadn't been used in a while. He roughly seized Ryou by his shirt and threw him against the wall. The poor boy whimpered in pain and fear. The masked man picked him up again and carried him off into the living room.  
  
The next part was a little blurry. There were flashes of color, hot salty tears, screams and other strange things. But one thing was constant throughout that time period. A fiery wall of pain and blood.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou woke up to the sound of his own screaming. Sweat poured down his face as every part of his body shrieked with pain, especially his private area. (A/n: *coughs* What else should I call it? I mean, I don't want to get all technical and politically correct in case young readers read this) Even though he was awake, he couldn't stop screaming. The memory of the serial rapist was fresh in his mind.  
  
Bakura burst into the bedroom and ran over to the bed. Immediately he gently cradled his hikari in his arms, feeling his koi's heart beat wildly against his chest. Ryou was sobbing into his shoulder, feelings of terror wrapping around him. They stayed like that for a while, but eventually Ryou calmed down and his crying ceased.  
  
"Did you have the nightmare about the rapist again?" He asked quietly, still holding Ryou very close to him. Ryou nodded and wiped away a few tears. It was actually very comforting having Bakura drape his arms around his delicate frame.  
  
"I always have it around this time. B-b-but this is the first time I've- I've-"  
  
"Relived the pain?" Bakura tightened his hold around his aibou. Ryou didn't say a word, but the expression on his face said everything.  
  
"It's ok, Ryou. Remember, he was caught and is in prison now. You don't have to fear him anymore." Bakura kissed him lightly on the forehead and got up off the bed to leave. Ryou grabbed his hand and looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
"Please, can you stay with me for the rest of the night? I still feel a bit scared." Bakura paused to think about it, then sighed and lied down on one side of the bed. He fell asleep in moments, while Ryou stayed awake.  
  
Shifting slightly, he reached out and touched his yami's hair. The pale white tresses reminded him of those blood stained white roses, which in turn reminded him of his mother. A vivid image of his dying mom was pressed into his mind and swallowed the lump rising in his throat.  
  
'I'm sorry, Mum, I'm sorry that I didn't get to say good-bye,' he thought, feeling a bit sad and drowsy. He yawned and fell asleep, with his hand still wrapped around Bakura's hair.  
  
~The next day...~  
  
Ryou straightened the black tie he wore with his black suit. He fixed his hair up a bit, then went over to Bakura's room. He paced back and forth nervously, waiting for his yami to finish dressing.  
  
"Are you ready yet, Bakura?"  
  
"Almost," was the muffled reply from the changing room. The door creaked open, and Bakura came out wearing the same black suit Ryou was wearing, except he was wearing a black shirt without a tie. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up more than usual.  
  
"Alright, Ryou, let's go." They got out of the house and started walking on the sidewalk. Silence followed them, all the way through several blocks and streets. They finally reached their destination. Bakura opened the cold iron gate and let Ryou walk in first. The gate swung closed after he entered also. It was quiet in the cemetery, but it was a pleasant sort of quiet, not like the awkward one that had occured between them.  
  
"How do you know where your mother's buried?" Bakura asked, looking at the vast number of tombstones. A quiet breeze whispered to him and tousled his hair even more while Ryou looked around.  
  
"They do it by the year these people died. But I usually find it because she has a special tombstone." He started walking, and Bakura followed. They passed countless grave markers that had little crosses, flowers, stuffed animals and candles in front of them. There were tombstones that had angels on them, special engravings, some even had statues of animals on there.  
  
They finally reached a perticular grave marker. It was an angel, but it's head was hanging down, making it so that you couldn't see it's face. All six of it's wings were drooping sadly, and it's arms were folded neatly in front of it's gown. It had a sense of sadness, but yet, it also had the sense of tranquility to it. Ryou knelt down and stared at the sad cherub.  
  
"My father was determined to get this one for her. He said it had her beauty, and my sadness over her death. I suppose he's right. But I don't think of it that way. I think of it like this, Bakura. My mother is the angel, but she's so sad because she couldn't raise her only son herself. She had to watch me grow up by myself." Bakura placed a hand on his hikari's shoulder and didn't say a word.  
  
Ryou pulled out a bouquet that he had bought along the way. He placed the pure white roses in front of the angel, then stood up. He bit his lip and felt a tear in his eye. Bakura placed an arm around his shoulder, and they walked away.  
  
'Happy Mother's Day, Mum,' he thought quietly. 


End file.
